


九良也是切开黑

by childstone



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone





	九良也是切开黑

城郊的草地上两个人正相拥着骑在一匹白马上，月光点缀在草间的露水上，星星点点的，仿佛牛郎织女于银河中相遇，互诉衷情，但孟鹤堂此时的心里十分忐忑，侧头用可怜兮兮的眼睛看着身后的周九良。

“九良……我有点害怕……”

“没事儿，不怕，白灵很乖的。”

“它上次还差点把我摔了呢！”孟鹤堂试图阻止周九良的邪恶计划。

“没关系，我在呢。”周九良含住孟鹤堂的耳尖，手不老实地顺着衣领就伸了进去。

“嗯……”周九良的手有些热，烫的孟鹤堂眯着眼呻吟出声，仍是有些心虚地捏紧了手中的缰绳。“九良……”

“别怕，先生……”热气尽数洒在孟鹤堂已经红透的耳尖，指尖轻轻在乳尖四周打圈儿，“这里都变硬了。”

孟鹤堂向后躲着在自己胸前四处点火的手，却紧紧地贴在了某一处热源上。

“！”不妙……非常不妙……孟鹤堂软软地求饶，“九良……”

“想要了？”周九良将人狠话不多五个字展现的明明白白，没等孟鹤堂回答，直接抽掉他的腰带，衣服虽然还是挂在身上，却露出了胸口，挺立的茱萸缀在胸前。月光显得孟鹤堂的皮肤更白了，摸起来手感极好，于是便一手揽着孟鹤堂的腰，另一只手贪心地在肌肤上流连。

轻咬了一下耳垂，周九良将孟鹤堂转了个身，又把人轻轻托起，一低头含住了孟鹤堂的乳尖，又吸又舔，这边被玩弄的发硬后就转向被冷落的另一边，嫣红的乳头在月光下泛着水光。

孟鹤堂被这一番折腾早就软了腰，搂住周九良的脖子才堪堪没有倒下，水红的嘴唇一开一合，时不时伸出舌头在唇上划过一圈，带出诱人的呻吟。

周九良趁机扒了他的裤子，裤子堆在脚踝，大片白嫩的肌肤都暴露在外。夏初夜晚还是有些凉，孟鹤堂衣衫不整的，一阵风吹来有些发冷，也顾不上眼前的人饿狼一样的目光，就往人怀里钻，双腿搭在他腰侧，整个人挂在了周九良的身上。

“冷？”

“嗯……”

“等会就不冷了。”

“！！！等等！！！九良……咱们不能回去吗？这万一被撞见了……”孟鹤堂抓着周九良胸前的衣服，十分不安地环顾四周。

周九良用孟鹤堂身上的斗篷把人包了个严实，“孟哥你不觉得你现在说回去，有点晚了吗？”

“可是……嗯啊……”孟鹤堂的话被异物入侵的感觉打断，脑袋抵着周九良的胸口就低声呻吟起来。

沾满了脂膏的手指在后穴慢慢地做着扩张，今天少不了要剧烈一些，可不能伤了孟鹤堂。

“孟哥说的对，咱们说不定要碰见什么人，所以你可得小声点，别人看不见但要是听见了多不好？”

孟鹤堂连忙闭紧嘴唇，眼睛眨巴眨巴就掉了滴眼泪，身下的感觉太过强烈，不知道为什么，被手指碰过的地方都热热的，一股莫名的痒意弥漫全身，差点叫他呻吟出声，连忙握拳抵住嘴巴，免得羞人的声音传出。

等到扩张完毕，小穴流出的液体已经打湿了一小片马背，周九良抽出手指，将等待许久的性器缓缓插入流着水的销魂地，前戏较以前久了许多，这次竟是毫无阻碍地整根没入。于是周九良勾起孟鹤堂的下巴，拉开他抵在唇间的手，吻了下去，拇指轻轻拭去泪珠，单手扶在脑后，撬开唇齿，加深亲吻。突然周九良甩了甩缰绳，白灵就慢步走了起来，肉棒也随着动作在后穴里四处戳弄。

孟鹤堂从鼻子里哼出音儿来，皱着眉就要推开周九良，这种陌生的刺激让他有些害怕，体内奇怪的热度却烧得他推拒的双手毫无威力，与其说是推，还不如说是抚摸更恰当些。

周九良变本加厉地托着孟鹤堂的屁股，将性器微微抽出，又随着白灵的动作插了回去。一吻结束，周九良喘息着看着孟鹤堂，只见孟鹤堂双目微闭，脸颊通红，嘴唇比平时更加红，整个人透着一股和平时不一样的诱人气息。为了让孟鹤堂更容易接受这种别样的性爱，他还特意买了带有一点催情效果的脂膏。看着孟鹤堂这种诱人而不自知的模样，周九良的下身又胀大了一圈，一夹马腹，白灵开始小步跑了起来。

“唔……啊……”孟鹤堂双手搂住周九良的腰，维持着平衡，呻吟却再也堵不住，带着点哭音，飘进周九良的耳朵，“不……不行……好深……顶到里面了……啊……”

性器的动作根本无法预料，变着方向地戳着肠壁，周九良偏偏还随着马的动作，挺腰抽插着。

无法控制的快感逼出了孟鹤堂的眼泪，难耐地甩着头，仅存的一丝理智压抑着呻吟声。在野外交合的背德感令两人都兴奋不已，孟鹤堂的后穴不断收绞着，斗篷下的身体泛着潮红，周九良只觉得下身像是被无数小嘴吮吸着，像是要把精液挤出来一样。

周九良一手抓着缰绳一手在斗篷下挑逗着孟鹤堂，一会儿在后背游走一会儿捏捏臀瓣，听到压抑的呻吟后笑了笑，侧头亲吻孟鹤堂的脸。

孟鹤堂靠在周九良肩膀上，那点被迫溢出的呻吟清楚地传入了他的耳朵，连尾音的那点颤抖都听得一清二楚，“好……好麻……嗯啊……”。

小穴已经变得有些麻木，可快感仍旧是源源不断地向孟鹤堂袭来，性器顶端的液体早就随着动作涂满了两人的小腹，每当白灵迈出前腿，孟鹤堂的挺立就要蹭上周九良的肚子，逼出一点呻吟来，而后小穴内的性器又随着后腿的动作顶入，再次让孟鹤堂哼出声儿。

“九良……我……嗯啊……快……”孟鹤堂的脑袋里像是炸开了烟花，来不及吞咽的口水挂在嘴角，难耐地向周九良求饶。

周九良舔了舔孟鹤堂的唇，手却堵住了他的马眼，“夜还长呢，先生要节制。”

节制你倒是放开我啊！莫挨老子！！！可此时孟鹤堂脑子里想不了这么多，只能哀声求着，“让……让我……哈啊……射……”

“会让你射的，现在还不行，先生……”

孟鹤堂眼泪开始不要钱一样往下流，张嘴开始胡言乱语，“让……让我……射……啊……九良……后面……好热……嗯……太大了……哼啊……好深……”

周九良挑了挑眉一甩缰绳，白灵跑得更快了，在空旷的郊外肆意奔跑着。

孟鹤堂只觉得身体突然腾起，肉棒几乎全部拔了出来，然后又随着下落重重地插回去，一下比一下深，像是要把自己贯穿，他死死咬住周九良的衣服，才没让自己太过于狼狈地大声呻吟。周九良也不好受，咬着牙接受着这种不可控的快感，双手扶着孟鹤堂的腰，以免肉棒滑出体外。

两人皆是双目发红，孟鹤堂还要更可怜些，脸颊还挂着泪痕，即使咬住了衣服，还是有些声音带着哭腔飘了出来。他已经无法感受到外界的一切，只有下身的感觉被无限放大，在他脑子里盘旋，意识都有些飘离。

周九良发现孟鹤堂似乎即将昏迷，连忙松开堵住他性器的拇指，一个深顶，孟鹤堂就哭着射了出来，“停……呜呜……停下……哈啊……不行……要坏了……嗯……”

孟鹤堂不住地颤抖，周九良连忙一拉缰绳，将马停了下来，性器却随着动作重重顶在那处软肉上。

“呜呜……啊……”一股热液喷射而出，孟鹤堂竟是被操到了失禁，后穴发疯似的收缩着，周九良再也忍不住，交待在孟鹤堂体内，然后孟鹤堂便失去了意识，周九良连忙搂住即将倒下的身体，吻了吻他通红的眼角，抱着人下了马。

周九良来到了一处水源，替孟鹤堂仔细清理了一番，找了一处干净的草地，解开斗篷，把他放了下去，将孟鹤堂身上皱成一团的衣服整理好，又将沾了液体的外衣脱下。只穿着里衣的孟鹤堂皱了皱眉，睡得似乎不太安稳。周九良连忙解下自己的披风，盖在他身上，又找了些树枝树叶生了一堆火，看见孟鹤堂的眉头终于舒展，才松了口气牵着马走回小溪。

周九良将两人的外衣洗了洗，又把白灵身上沾的那些淫秽液体清理干净，“以后不管怎么样，都不能再让他掉下来了。”周九良拍着马屁股说道，“不然把你丢给张鹤伦他们，让你去拉布匹。”

交待完后周九良就跳进了河，河水很清凉，缓解了他尚未完全消退的欲望，一想到孟鹤堂刚刚妖精一样的勾人模样，他就有些忍不住想再来一发，可单是下午骑马到这儿来就让他有些乏了，刚刚那场放荡的性事更是透支了他最后的力气，看着孟鹤堂的睡脸，周九良有些不忍心再把人吵醒。等到自己完全冷静下来后，周九良才上了岸，用树枝搭起架子，就将两人的衣服晾了起来，然后躺在孟鹤堂身边，把人搂住。

待到天空泛起鱼肚白的时候，周九良轻轻摇醒了孟鹤堂，把人扶起，靠在自己怀里，两人一起静静地等着日出。

孟鹤堂对昨天的事仍心有余悸，有些挣扎地想离开他的怀抱，可他的力气哪里比得过周九良，闹了一会儿就气喘吁吁地靠在周九良胸膛上，又被眼前的景色吸引了注意。

只见太阳微微露出一角，却已经映红了那一片的云天空，较远的云朵染着粉红，又渐变到蓝色，还有一两颗星星挂在云间。火堆里时不时响起噼啪声，周围似是隐约有鸟鸣，等到太阳露出一半时，鸟鸣声就越来越响，似是都随着太阳苏醒了一般。

“我还从来没有看过日出……”孟鹤堂以前天不亮就读书，从没有抬头看过窗外的朝霞，原来竟然这么缤纷，后来在久安打拼，整天忙的团团转，根本没有心思去看什么日出日落，如今靠在周九良怀里，心里说不上来的轻松，仿佛世间一切都与他们无关，只有他们两个人如同这一草一木看这日升月落。

周九良没有说话，将下巴搭在孟鹤堂肩膀上，双手环在孟鹤堂腰间，吻了吻孟鹤堂的耳后，扭头看向东方的红日，没头没尾的冒出一句，却叫孟鹤堂鼻子有些发酸。

“我在，先生~”


End file.
